The Diary Of Tori Vega
by I'll be okayy
Summary: jade want's to embarrass tori so she break's into her house looking for something when she find's her diary and read's it finding about her forbidden love but does jade love her back?
1. Chapter 1

_ DEAR DIARY,_

_I decide to buy this because MY FORBIDDEN LOVE will never happen but i cant bottle up my feeling's_

_I cant help but think WHAT IF _

_What if i was a boy Maybe SHE would like me , _

_Maybe everything would be different _

_I should be the one who kisses her , holds her hand _

_I LOVE HER SO MUCH! it hurts _

_HER touch, smell, walk , and voice her pink lips so thin but plump _

_SHE'S so beautiful you just wanna stare the face's she makes are just so sexy _

_ i never thought i would be bicurious _

_but who wouldnt if you had a chance with HER _

_but im happy being friend's with HER _

_but i sooo wanna be more she doesnt date only once i dont know why _

_because she so so hott sexy SHE'S everything someone could want _

_and ... that someone is me _

_he's my friend but i love her when they kiss i wanna kill him _

_but she hate's me something's never change or mayne they will _

_there's a projet where we have to write a song about anything _

_mine's is going to be about her _

_since there's noone every going to read this i'll say it _

_JADE I LOVE YOU , FROM YOUR HEAD TO YOUR TOE'S YOU BLACK BEAUTIFUL HAIR I WANNA COMB MY FINGER'S THROUGH IT HER MAKEUP IS SO DARK ... SEXY EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESNT NEED MAKEUP SHE SO PERFECT I DO WANNA BE LIKE HER ACTUALLY I DONT I WANNA MARRY HER AND GROW OLD WITH HER I WANNA KISS HER TILL I CAN'T BREATH BUT I KNOE IT'S JUST A FANTSY BUT I DO LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART THERE'S NOTHING MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN HER SHE'S MY HEAVEN BUT SHE'S THE HORIZEN AND IM THE MOON SO BEAUTIFUL BUT NEVER TO BE TOGETHER I RATHER DIE THAN MARRY ANYONE ELSE SO THAT'S WHY I STAY SINGLE I DATE EVERY NOW AND THEN TO MAKE HER JEAUOLS BUT IT NEVER WORKS _

_I GUESS IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN _

_ LOVE ,_

_VICTORIA Jasmine Vega _


	2. jade's pov

**JADE'S P.O.V.**

**Ugh! stupid vega she alwasy get's picked in everything! i was sure i was going to get this play braging to everyone when she embarrass me and get's it! she get's to have the fianlly performance in the suprise thingy gosh! im going to get her and its going to be good i thought as beck tried to comfrot me he getting kinda annoying lately like a little brother**

** babe you need to come down ok back said kissing my head **

**were on his bed just laying there **

** dont tell me what to do i snapped at him **

**okokok he said as he turned **

**i gotta go do stuff i said getting up grabing my backpack **

**k he said as i left **

**i walked to vega's house i looked to see if anyone was home from the living room window and drive **

**noone's home yay i smirk as i walk to the front door and takeout tori's extra key out of my back pocket and open the door as soon the door is open i run to tori room looking for something embarrassing i open her drawers for some dirty under wear but nothing i look under her bed nothing i filp her matterss there i see a little blut book with a pink ribbon around it that say's 'Forbidden Love " i grab it but the materss down fix her bed and then i turn back to the little blue book i but on her dresser i open it **

_ DEAR DIARY , _

_First off all i like to start with a poem about my FORBIDDEN LOVER _

_ my beautiful , beautiful , angel_

_ i know her love you because i cry because he has you and i don't and i'll never will _

_ sometimes i wish i was as invisable as you make me fill _

_all i want is you , but my life is hell because you'll never have a clue i love you_

_please make my life worth living if your mine _

_ your a shining star and im dim wanna light me up? _

_ without you i feel like nothing noone will ever understand how much it hurt's _

_if i scream i love you will you hear me then because you hate me and i have no clue why?_

_ i feel hopeless ,dieing inside and your love is my curse but you won't give it to me you love him!_

_your by beautiful sunset im the moon never to fall in love but i still hope_

**i heard a noise so i grabed a piece a paper writing down the poem then i hurried out of vega's window and shimmed down the tree to see trina and tori coming into the house so i walked home deep in thoought playing with a knife i found who knoe tori had a 'forbidden love ' also she was lesiben and such a poetic it was beautiful i would never say that out loud to anyone **

** NEXT MORING!**

**Everyone attention i say at lunch im on the tall thing **

**TORI VEGA IS NOT WHO YOU THINK SHE IS SHE'S LESIBEN DONT BELIVE ME LISTEN TO THIS **

** I READ THE POEM AFTER EVERYONE STARED AT TORI TELL SHE CRIED RUNNING TO ME I FELT A LITTLE SORRY BUT WHO CARE'S HOW DID YOU GET THAT SHE YELLED AT ME AWAWAW POOR TORI TELL US TORI WHO'S IT FOR? SHE RUNAWAY I ALL MOST WENT TO GET HER BUT THEN STOPPED MYSELF WHY I DON'T LIKE HER ARE EVERY WOULD **


	3. DIARY PAGE 3

_DEAR DIARY,_

_Jade found you she told the whole school ! _

_i wanna die so mad _

_i wanna hate jade but i can't she's so beautiful i cant help it i should be mad! _

_but im not im mad_

_one secound im happy then im sad is life like this? i dont want it to be _

_god will you grant me a wish please _

_ kill me! _

_goodbye! forever world,_

_LOVE , HATE I JUST DONT KNOE!_

_ VICTORIA JASMINE VEGA _


	4. DIARY PAGE 4

_ DEAR DIARY , _

_I couldnt do it i had the knife i didnt do it instead i grabed my glass and cut myself _

_all i see is tear's and blood line's _

_god you knoe i love you i sin but do i desvere this! will it get better i wanna die I WANNA DIE SO BAD PLEASE JUST DO IT! _

_IM TIRED OF EMOTHIONS TEAR'S I WANNA BE WITH YOU AND NANA PLEASE KILL ME PLEASE _

_ love, ACTUALLY HATE YOU BC JADE FOUND U AND EVERYONE KNOE'S WHILE NVM I LOVE ,_

_ VICTORIA JASMINE VEGA _

_AKA THE GIRL CRYING INSIDE _


	5. MY SONG'S

** JADES' P.O.V. **

**Tori hasent been to school in 2 week's sikowitz say's if she's not here today i can have the performance but i can't have anything next to vega i walk up to vega **

** hey vega ... im sorry for putting you out of the closet without your ok are we ok i ask her**

** whatever jade tori said **

** tori ditched class all day but she came to the surpise thingy **

** jade west and cat it's your time to sing andre called i walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic **

_ooooooh when we first met it was magic_

_ now it's a true tragedy _

_ im crying day and night _

_ while you pace the floor's _

_ what are we know?_

_ im so sick and im ready to go_

_ dont come for me _

_ forgot me about forgot us _

_ there's nomore _

_no more struggles nomore anything i wanna see black i dont wanna feel anymore_

_ how do you feel im no longer apart of your life?_

_ leave me alone im nologer with you im alone and sadder then ever _

_ my heart is done leave me be _

_let me be_

_ goodbye forever _

_goodbye for now ill see you there_

_ in hell where we belong together burning _

_ please don't catch me i wanna fall _

_ goodbye for now _

_goodbye forever _

**next tori vega andre said as i left the stage **

_TORI'S P.O.V._

_It was my turn as i said my song's about her _

_ i closed my eyes and sung my heart out i put all my emotion's out for her in them ANT THERE'S ALOT!_

_ your word's hurt_

_ and i can't help _

_ but think what if _

_ if i was a boy _

_ would you love me? _

_ what if i begged _

_ while you love me know?_

_ but i care to much about you to give away_

_ what if i sing better will i be better for you _

_ all i think about is you _

_ but you never seem to notice _

_ but ill never give up _

_for a chance with you _

_ if i yell will you hear me _

_ if i kiss you will you kiss back _

_ can you help me im freaking out _

_for you _

_and only you _

_ everything i do is for you i fall deeper every secound_

_ 24/7 is when i stop is _

_ never _


	6. The Tingly Kiss

_DEAR DIARY,_

_after im done singing i run to jade and confess EVERYTHING and kiss her she kiss back for secound pull's away and slaps me spiting on the floor running away _

_ WHY CANT YOU LOVE I YELL AT HER but she run's faster cat and andre caught me as i fell and brought me to my house cat saw my cut's and toke all my weapon's away from me cat slept in my bed with me im glad i have a friend to be ,my side when everbod found out about me being bicurious that's why i love her she's just so crazy but can be serouis when needed to i can't belive i kissed jade i keep touckhing my lip's there all tingley i love but ill make her love me no matter what i went on the and jade put got kissed by the dyke ewewew! and digusted as her emotion beck hate's me and robbie keep's trying to get me to makeout with other dyke's he says andre and cat understand me . you need people in life like that _

_ love, _

_ tori vega the girl happy to have cat and andre _

**JADE'S P.O.V.**

**Tori kissed me i enjoyed it i kissed her back a little but then slaped her and spat at her and ran beck broke up with me tori a really good kisser my lips are all tingly i dont wait love her do i? i cant be a bi or gay or lesiben **


	7. MY NOTE IDEAS PLEASE

_ HEY IT'S ME! AKA THE GIRL CRYING INSIDE I NEED IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS REVEIW OR PM ME PLEASE! AND THANK YOU YOULL GET A CHAPTER SOON I PROMISE I LOVE YOU GUYS :)_


	8. stupid one sided love!

**A/N SKIP HEAD IF YOU DONT WANNA READ THIS OK SO I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING I TOLD MY FRIEND I LOVE WHOS A GIRL ... I LOVE HER AND SHE SAID SHE'S HONORED BUT SHE DOESNT LIKE ME THEN SHE TALKED TO ME ABOUT ALEX THE BOY SHE LOVES SO IM SAD THEN I STARTED WATCHING VICTORIOUS BIRTHWEEK AND I STARTED SINGING THE SONG D=SO KEEP IN MIND READERS THAT IM A OK SINGER NOT GOOD BUT NOT BAD AND THIS GUY IS STARING AT ME DID I SAY IM AT A HEALTH CLUB? IT WAS FUNNY. BACK TO WHAT I WROTE UPWARDS I TOLD HER THAT THIS STORY IS FOR MY OTHER FRIEND I LIKED BUT THATS NOT TRUE ITS FOR HER SO YEA MY LOVE LIFE SUCKS! UGH CANT YOU LOVE ME ! BACK TO THE STORY did i meantion that i need help someone help me or this story mat be byebye please dont let my story go away please pm me or reveiw help m,e please AND I HATE ONE SIDED LOVE ! UGH **


	9. cat is in love with who?

_Dear diary,_

_I woke up today covered by cat which was nice , i got up and went to the mirror i had a big ugly fat purple bruise on my right side of my face from jade hitting me it hurts really bad but not as mad as the emotion pain jade and myself gave me something werid happened olast night i had a dream cat KISSED ME! werid right? but it gets werider i actually fely her lips like really felt im confused about it i know im in love with jade but why am i dreaming of kissing cat whos my bestfriend while only friend besides andre everyone hates me i went on my slap page which andre begged me not ot but i did anyway people had horrible names even my used to be bestfriends damn how lifes change trina wont talk to me she told our parents my dad wont even look in my direction my mom is the the only one who wioll talk to me , i can't be here much longer diary i mean i might kill myself its to much pain mentally, physically and emotional i cant take this pain of being hated because of who iam _

_ love ,_

_Tori Vega the girl whos sick of her life _

**Dear diary,**

**i kissed tori when she was asleep once i found out tori was lesiben and liked jade i started looking at her like that and while... diary i think im in love with tori so i tested it i kissed her and cuddle with her everyone thinks im sooo stupid but i understand more then they think i just act dumb why? ill save that for another time but what do ido about tori im so confused **

** love , **

** Catyln love valentine aka girl who think shes madly in love with tori vega heheh cupcakes :)**


End file.
